Harry Potter: The Deciphering of the Script
by Ineeda Nombre
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic: Ron finds a new friend and so does Hermoine, Harry feels shunned aside. But Harry recieves a strange gift from Hagrid...please read and review!
1. Introduction

'Allo everyone!  
  
I wrote a very lengthy and beautiful introduction to this fanfic, but I accidentally erased it and now I am moderately angry at myself, and when I am moderately angry at myself, I don't feel like doing things over. So that's what I'm going to do. Not do things over.  
  
So far you have noticed that I'm quite lazy if I get frustrated. So if you know you're waiting too long for the next chapter, then you know what has happened. Yet, don't fret, it will be there.  
  
Also, thanks to my friend Jastine (pen name The White Princess) for inspiring me to write this fic. She isn't prejudiced at all if you think so because of her pen name, in fact she isn't even white. She just likes Lord of the Rings and stuff.  
  
Anyway, have fun reading and I hope you enjoy .  
  
-Sabrina alias Ineeda Nombre 


	2. Letters and Toffee

DECIPHERING OF THE SCRIPT  
  
A/N: At this moment, my story does not have a permanent title. I'm trying to think of something less stupi--- I mean, abstract.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's elements i.e. characters, spells. Though I DO own my original characters and the plot. So there :P.  
  
CHAPTER 1 : Letters and Toffee  
  
Harry stared thoughtfully at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom of the house of number four Privet Drive. He took the strings of his black hair and moved it about, devising a way to cover up the lightning bolt-shaped scar that often attracted unwanted attention to Harry's past. Then he scrunched up his nose and his round frame glasses scrunched up with them. Suddenly, he hears the screeching voice of his Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Boy! Come down here this instant!" she yelled.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry replied with a sound of slight annoyance in his voice. He sluggishly opened the door and went down the stairs into the perfectly clean kitchen of the Dursley's and sat down in the most uncomfortable chair in the room. He waits for his meal and a skinny hand belonging to the body of a woman who had a horsely face brings his cheese and slice of bread to the table.  
  
"Eat," she said. So Harry ate; it was two days before his birthday. He would be turning sweet sixteen in forty eight hours and he knew that his friends, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, and Hagrid as well, would be sending him delicious, moist chocolate cake for him to devour. Ever since coming home to this house, he imagined the look on his cousins pudgy face if Dudley ever found out that he had been receiving these tokens of sweet baked goods. He quickly finished his minuscule meal and left the table to go upstairs and reread the letters that his friends have sent him over the summer. He opened the letter addressed to him in tiny, neat, almost type- writer like handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm glad that you are doing fine over at Privet  
Drive. As long  
as those Dursleys don't hurt you. I will be sending you more cake for  
your birthday, so be watching out for my package. Nothing much going  
on here, except I will be getting my braces. My parents STILL don't  
agree on letting me fix these teeth with magic. Maybe I will try to  
show them that there is nothing wrong with my teeth after all, after  
that incident in fourth year. Has Ron sent you a letter yet? Or  
Hagrid? Ron gave me a phone call and told me about his  
summer. He mentioned trying to call you, but he was afraid  
especially after the incident last time, so look out for his letter also.  
Remember, Harry, we're here for you, so take care and don't get  
in too much trouble! If Doby comes by tell him I have a surprise for  
him and tell him to come over to my house.  
Sincerely, Hermoine  
  
Harry wondered what Hermoine could possibly have for Doby. Maybe another scarf or sock perhaps? Or something involving S.P.E.W., most likely. Anyway, Hermoine would still not convince the elves at Hogwarts to rebel, Harry thought. He strayed off the thought of elves and S.P.E.W. to remember the time at the Christmas Ball in fourth year perfectly. Hermoine had in fact let her teeth be shrunk to the perfect size, after they had been maliciously enlarged in an impromptu duel, and her hair was shiny and sleek. Harry had never noticed how beautiful she looked before that night. But he shook that thought off and went on to read Ron's letter, whose handwriting was the very opposite of Hermoine's: large, squiggly, and untidy.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hello! How've you been? Everything here is fine. That  
ghost upstairs in the attic has been behaving all summer, Mum  
hasn't bothered us too much about practicing quidditch in the  
field, and Charley and Bill are here. Percy, although he has  
repented a last year, still bothers the bloody hell  
out of me (and George and Fred and Ginny and Charley and  
Bill), but Mum and Dad are perfectly happy that he has  
decided to come back, and since that accident happened last  
month when mum tried a new spell in his room, he has  
to stay in mine. Annoyingly prissy as usual. Calls me "thick"  
all the time. That hex that George and Fred cast on his  
Head Boy badge years ago (Percy let me keep it) lets me forget  
about his insults, so you won't be expecting anything happening  
concerning his health. Your birthday's coming up, as you know,  
so be expecting a big chocolate cake made by all of us. If  
you see any spiders coming out of the cake or if you fall flat  
poisoned, blame it on George and Fred, of course. We'll  
send you a couple of other stuff as well. Anyway, Harry,  
don't get in too much trouble and take care!  
Your very good friend,  
Ron Weasley  
  
Ron must be having a splendid summer, Harry thought. He wondered when his cake and other goods will come in and took out the letter from Hagrid under the floor board.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How're you? I'm fine here. Just spend part of the  
summer with  
Lupin. Won't say  
where though, I'll  
tell you  
later. Hope you're doing fine. Don't got much to say here.  
Most of the stuff you'll find out later. I'll be sending a couple  
of small toffees. Oh, and be expecting an owl. Not from me,  
in fact, not from anyone. Just an owl. Anyway, Harry, got  
to go. Write back! Take care and STAY OUTTA TROUBLE!  
Take care,  
Hagrid  
  
As he folded up the letter, he heard a pecking at the window. He thought it must be the mysterious owl Hagrid mentioned, but alas it was Hedwig, bringing back replies and packages with a second owl, which happened to be Pig, Ron's small little fuzzy owl.  
  
Harry opened the window and untied the packages and notes from their legs. Hermoine had written the occasional "Happy Birthday Harry!" along with a strawberry shortcake. Ron probably either didn't have time or space for a note; his family had sent a big chocolate cake (brought with a third bird, Errol, who came about two minutes after the other owls), some lemon sherbert, and another package that didn't seem too pretty. Harry decided not to open that one; it was labeled from Fred and George.  
  
At the same time, a snowy barn owl also came in. This package was from Hagrid. The owl was sent back to its owner and Harry untied the small, book-shaped present wrapped in brown paper with another smaller, yet identical in shape, box. He placed all of his delicious gifts on the floor near the secret floorboard and sat down by them. He decided to eat the strawberry shortcake first, thinking it would rot faster. He put the chocolate cake and other goods from the Weasleys under the floorboard along with the remains of the strawberry shortcake. Harry thought that Hagrid's donation looked slightly interesting, and as he expected, one box, the larger, contained a few rock-hard toffees. He gave one to Hedwig, curious to what would happen. As he expected, she refused to eat it and he put the rest away.  
  
He took the smaller packet and was about to open it when a large, strangely colored owl rapt at the closed window. 


	3. The Platinum Owl

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, setting, etcetera etcetera ok dumbnuts? Lol just kidding you're not a dumbnut.  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Platinum Owl  
  
Harry put the package to the side and opened the window. The alien owl stood on the sill looking at Harry curiously and carefully, then plopped onto the middle of Harry's room. It was slightly yellowish-grey, or platinum blonde if you were to put it as if it were the hair on a person's head instead of the feathers on an owl. It had a strange black marking on its left shoulder as well, and green eyes.  
  
Harry gawked at it for a while until he blinked, and that was when he opened his eyes and all of a sudden the owl wasn't there any longer. Instead, it was a tall woman, around her late thirty's, with platinum blonde hair. Of course, she was wearing clothes.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said. In reply, there was no reply. He said nothing. "I came to take you to your testing."  
He stared at her in confusion. "Testing? Wait. Sorry to be rude but...who are you?"  
"Oh me? I'm Jaen Toker. So are you ready?"  
"Who is Jaen Toker? I'm awfully sorry about all the questioning but I really don't know who you are."  
"I am a mother of a son who will be your new classmate. I'm also your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Aren't you glad it isn't greasy old Snape? I come from America and I'm here to take you to your testing so that you could get your license and do magic whenever you want and wherever you want. I'm also part of the Order if that helps. So come on!"  
The green-eyed boy stood there to let this rapid information soak in. Jaen made a gesture with her hands to show that she wasn't very patient and that he needed to be a little faster. He started moving; he gathered all his books and clothes, and opened the little plank of wood and sloppily tossed it in his trunk.  
  
"Got everything?" Jaen said.  
"Yes. Um, exactly how are we going to get to the, er, testing?" he replied.  
"Stand real still and close your eyes and keep your faith, socks on and ties! Trust me, it'll be a ride but ... okay, just trust me, all right?"  
"All right," Harry said hesitantly.  
  
He really wondered how he was going to get there, let alone where this place was.  
  
END! Of chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that's really short. Sorry it sucked. I actually wrote another chapter! Hooray for me! No hooray for you because my story sucks and you won't enjoy it! Anyway, I hope you do anyway. Hahah ok. Thanks for coming bye! 


End file.
